Aaa Story of Heartbreak
by Karena Leo
Summary: a member of vampire royalty falls in love with a mortal.


Areda rode through Cobble's Stone Street on horseback. She did not care if she was destroying her cover with every passing second. She was Areda Marguerite Catherine Von Trap. Daughter of the vampire Duke Franz and the Duchess Liesel Von Trap. Her only goal was to save her loved one...

"Areda, get up!" A servant yelled. Oh right, the newly made Lord, Samuel Lyons, was coming to the inn. Lord Samuel Lyon's just deceased father, Lord Richard Lyons, had recently died and left his firstborn and only son, Samuel Lyon's, a vast estate, fortune, and title.

Why did Lord Samuel have to come to the inn now? The festival for Areda's "special" community was to begin in a few days. It was to celebrate the anniversary of the community's arrival here, from Transylvannia. The festival had many preparations that needed to be done. It was putting a lot of stress on Areda's community. It also had an additional ceremony this year...

Areda came back to Earth and groaned. A blonde haired maid turned towards Areda. "Show a little spirit. I heard that the lord is supposed to be tall, brown haired, and brown eyed. Completely handsome down to the buttons of his boots, he is." Areda's best friend, Andrea from the community, looked at Areda with sympathy. Andrea was tall with coal, black eyes, skin like a white dove, and black hair to her knees that she was braiding. Andrea spoke up in Areda's defense. "Let me just remind you that the Lord's arrival will just create more havoc and work." Areda looked thankfully at Andrea and dragged her petite body out of bed and into the servant line-up.

While getting into line, Areda tried to cram her long, unruly, auburn, curly locks under her handkerchief, straightened her brown servant dress, and scrubbed at a spot on her dirty, white apron.

Griselda appeared at the door of the servant's quarters. "I want all of you to be perfectly behaved for Lord Samuel. This is an important moment for the inn, and I will not have you ragamuffins ruin it!" "Yes, ma'am." Griselda looked right at Areda. She looked at Areda's pale skin, button nose, and, finally, her black eyes. "Areda, you will prepare Lord Samuel's quarters and wait for him at our gate. Disperse!"

Areda tidied up the lord's quarters and went to wait at the "gait." The gait was nothing more then an old, battered door. After waiting for an hour straight, getting her brown leather boots caked with mud, Areda went up to Lord Samuel's room.

When Areda arrived, there was a grand piano, like the one at her manor, tucked in a corner of the room. Some servants must've just brought it in, because it wasn't there while she was cleaning.

Areda sat on the cushioned seat and started to play. She played a song she composed for the festival called A Beautiful

Chef-d'oeuvre. When she played the very last note, there was clapping coming from the doorway.

A handsome, young man was leaning on the door. He walked up to Areda. "That was a very nice piece. Did you compose it?" "Yes I did. It's called You're Beautiful-I mean A Beautiful! A Beautiful

Chef-d'oeuvre. I composed it for the festival." He grinned showing flawless, white teeth. "Very nice. A Beautiful Masterpiece. Is there any way one might be able to get an invitation to this festival? By the way, my name is Samuel." He leaned in. His face was inches from Areda's. His mouth was even closer. Oh no! The festival was only for the community! Look at him! He was tan with warm chocolate eyes. Everyone in my community had skin like cold, unforgiving snow and eyes like the deepest pits of hell. He was obviously not from my community.

I turned my head away in embarrassment. "It's a closed party." My freckles were popping out. "People" in my community can't blush. Instead, we get freckles across the bridge of our nose. I was embarrassed so much that mine were permanent.

I took the moment of unending silence to think. I was **alone**. In a **bedroom **with a** man**. I was **betrothed** to the Count Krul from my community. We were to have a special ceremony...

I though a bit more. Samuel... Where had I heard that name before? I looked at his attire. His clothing was so fine, it would even be able to match a few of my clothes back at the manor. "Are you, by any chance, **Lord** Samuel?" He took my face and brought it up to his so he could look at me. He examined me like Griselda did, but with a gentle, loving feel. He scanned my pale skin, freckles, button nose, until his eyes bore into mine. He released my face. "So you figured it out?" He murmured it softly, like a song. He took a strand of my hair that stuck out of my handkerchief and wrapped it around his finger.

I stepped to the side, pulling away from him. He stepped with me. His tall, muscular form was blocking my view of the door, and more importantly, my way out. He stroked my cheek. "Pray tell, what be thy title?" I looked around, fearful someone might catch us. "I must away..." "Areda!" Griselda's shrill voice rang throughout the halls. "Well then... Fare thee well, Areda." I lowered my gaze respectfully and went into a deep curtsy. When he didn't dismiss me, I hitched up my skirts and glided out of the room.

"You talked to **Lord Samuel**? You have to tell your father! You must keep away from him. You are betrothed to Count Krul." Andrea warned me. "You know you must produce an heir with Count Krul." I know, I know." I called over the dressing screen. I gasped as my servant, Martha, pulled the laces of my corset. She tied the laces and took my dark red velvet dress, with my matching red, gold embroidered slippers. She slipped my hoop skirt and chemise. I pulled my dress over my head and put my slippers on.

"Really, Andrea. Nothing will happen. I'll barley even see him between now and the ceremony. Please don't tell the count. You know how protective he is." She thought for a moment. "Fine. But only because I take your word for it... And I know how you feel. If Earl Ride found out about Lord Samuel, he would forbid me from going to work." I let out my breath in a heave and flopped on my bed. "Oh thank you, Andrea. You are the best friend and lady in waiting there is and ever will be!" She smiled. "I should hope so, Milady." I made a childish face. "You know I don't like you calling me Milady, Andrea." "I'm afraid it is not my place to call you otherwise." I stood up and walked to the door. "Fare thee well then, Countess Andrea." And with that I slammed the door.

"There is to be a witch burning tomorrow night." My father spoke up. My mother looked upset. "Oh, the poor woman." My father cleared his throat. "Yes, Well, I was thinking earlier and it sounds like a rather good show." My mother looked angry now. "Adam! Think about the woman burning! No one should be subjected to that pain!" My father looked very embarassed. "I know, dear. I just thought it would be a nice occasion for Count Krul and Areda to go to." He said, trying to comfort her. My mother's face lit up at the idea. The burning? Lord Lyons would be there! "Mother, Father, wouldn't someone recognize me from the inn?" Father smiled. "Not in your beautiful clothes they wouldn't." My mother looked sternly at me. "You would need to have a chaperone." I groaned. "Mother!" Father started to get angry with me. "Don't you dare talk back to your mother!" He started to calm down. "Your lady-in-waiting would be a nice choice for a chaperone." Mother smiled. "Countess Andrea, of course." "It's settled then. I'll personally pick out the dress."


End file.
